Volcano Terrain
Volcano Terrain is a type of Terrain in Bloons Monkey City. Tracks that belong in this type favor Mortar Monkeys and Monkey Apprentices but restrict Ice Monkeys, Boomerang Throwers and Monkey Villages. Capturing tiles of this type also earns extra Bloonstones, being equal to the minimum City Cash reward divided by 20. This may range from 10 to at least 40. Volcano tracks are among the hardest in the game, due to their heavy restrictions and lack of land that can be placed on. This is likely why Bloonstones are rewarded upon their completion. Typical features *Large amounts of unplaceable land, in the form of lava. *Poor central spacing. *Wide open space in some tracks, excepting the one with 4 large volcano islands (plus one smaller island in between 3 of the islands). *No water whatsoever. *Always one-entry-one-exit. *Track is almost always bordered on one side by lava. Tracks Note: the names given are the official names given by Ninja Kiwi fans. Difficulty ratings are based on the track itself, these ratings may differ based on City Level and Tile difficulty rating. Keyhole Description A track which is shaped like a keyhole. Since the track is rather short, this level may be tricky for beginners. Note that the path starts at the bottom and ends at the bottom. In the mobile version, the strip of land under the round piece of land is removed and the round piece of land is smaller making the map a bit harder. Tips * The map is harder in the mobile version as the strip of land under the round piece of land is removed so long range towers is key to this. Strategies * It's advisable to put 1/2 engineers in the middle, as they have a long enough range to cover the whole track. Squigglecano Description It has a long curvy shape which kinda looks like a long worm. That is why it is called Squigglecano. Bloons enter from the top left corner wobbling several times and exiting on the bottom right corner. Tips Strategies (you can add some!) Fire Crown Description This is a hard track, presumably because there are more lava than ground. It is similar to the Blastapopoulos event track Tips like squigglecano, one can place tack shooters in the curves as they are effective. Strategies (you can add some!) DNA Description Named DNA for its track, the bloons come from the top left, then curving and curving, then it loops towards to the exit. Tips *Since there are no villages in Volcano Terrains, placement of towers with large footprints such as Banana Farms is very important. *Placing 2/2 Wizards close to the bend near the start and exit can be helpful in popping the last few bloons that near towards the exit, though they will not be able to take huge numbers of bloons that near an exit. That would be helpful in earlier rounds though. *Placing MOAB Maulers around the central small island, the first ones being placed on the left top island, is very helpful as they can attack MOAB-class bloons around that area with a good enough spread around the entire beginning of the track. The ones on the middle large island will attack any grouped MOABs that spawn from mass BFBs. *Placing a 2/3 Ninja near the right is helpful in keeping bloons away from the MOAB-class, so that MOAB Maulers can concentrate on attack MOAB-class and not the bloon children that spawn from them. *The central small island makes brilliant land for maximum track coverage. Strategies thumb|left|One possible strategy for DNA track * Try using ninjas (1 on each island) for the beginning rounds, and then add MOAB-SHREDR spikes and engineers and apprentices for the more difficult rounds. * One way to start off a difficult Impoppable ZOMG terrain where MOABs appear on Round 6, BFBs on Round 12, and ZOMGs on Round 24 is to start off with a 3/2 Ninja on the small middle island and have a 2/2 Wizard near the bend of the left top island asap. Get a 2/0 Bomb ready on the same left top island asap and upgrade to 2/3 asap. Upgrade the 3/2 Ninja to 4/2 Ninja asap. Place more MOAB Maulers around as pictured above, place a Whirlwind Wizard (3/2 Apprentice) at the center of the track as pictured, and a 2/4 Ninja near the right side. Have more 4/2 Ninjas around the track. Slow down any ZOMGs that appear. If stopping the huge Ceramic children is necessary, spam in the Blade Maelstrom ability until the Ceramics are fully popped. Skyline (Bloon Dunes only) Description Named Skyline, because the bloons start from bottom, then going up, then down again, and the same time, forming a "skyline" path, hence the name. Tips (You can add some!) Strategies (you can add some!) Gallery Kanomob.png|Captured tile Banana Bug.png|Bug in BMCM that prevented Banana Farms from being built on Volcano Terrain tiles Trivia thumb|Mobile Version of "Keyhole" *Volcano Terrains are the only Special Missions that are also normal tiles and do also include multiple tracks. *Volcano Terrains give the same amount of City Cash and XP as a normal tile would, but they give a number of Bloonstones as well. *Replaying Volcano Terrain tracks via My Tracks will not earn extra Bloonstones. *The track "Keyhole", a track that seems to appear like a keyhole as its popularized name suggests, is currently one of the two tracks (the other one "Branches") to be completely different in the track format of the original online version of the track. In this case, that difference in track format is that the piece of land below the round piece of land is removed in the mobile version. The same was also true for this track seen in early builds of Bloons Monkey City. *In Bloons Monkey City Mobile, Banana Farms cannot be built on this terrain type due to a bug, even though they are still land tiles. This also occurs in the Flash version. Category:Terrain types Category:Bloons Monkey City